fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Take A Hint
}} Take A Hint en español Capta la Indirecta, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a las cantantes Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies. Sera presentada por Chloe y Rebecca, acompañadas por las Chicas de New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la, la Rebecca: Why I'm always hit on by the Boys I never like? I can always see them coming, From the left and from the right Chloe: I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite But it always seems To bite me in the- Rebecca junto a Chicas de ND: Ask me for my number, yeah You put me on the spot You think that we should hook-up, But I think that we should not Rebecca: You had me at hello Then you opened up your mouth Chloe junto a Chicas de ND: And that is when it started Going south, oh! Chloe y Rebecca: Get your hands off my hips Or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint ... No you can't buy me a drink, Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la Chloe y Rebecca: T-take a hint, take a hint Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la Rebecca: I guess you still don't get it So let's take it from the top Chloe: You asked me what my sign is And I told you it was stop Rebecca: If I had a dime for every Name that you just dropped Chloe y Rebecca: You'd be here and i'd be on A yacht, oh! Chloe y Rebecca: Get your hands off my hips Or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint ... No you can't buy me a drink, Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la Chloe y Rebecca: T-take a hint, take a hint Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la Chloe y Rebecca junto a Chicas de ND: What about now Don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested Rebecca: It's about time that you're leavin' Chloe: I'm gonna count to three And open my eyes Chloe y Rebecca: And you'll be gone Rebecca: (Chloe: One) Get your hands off my- (Chloe: Two) Or i'll punch you in the- (Chloe: Three) Stop your starin at my- Hey! Chloe: Take a hint, take a hint Chloe y Rebecca: I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint, oh! ... Get your hands off my hips Or I'll punch you in the lips Stop staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la Chloe y Rebecca: T-take a hint, take a hint Chicas de ND: La, la, la, la, la, la Curiosidades: *Es la segunda canción de Victorius en el Fic. *Curiosamente Chloe es interpretada por Elizabeth Gillies y Rebecca, por Victoria Justice, cantantes originales del tema. Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Give Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rebecca Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Chloe